grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Hair Day/Transcript
Opening Quote: ""Well, well," said he, as he stroked his hair down on his head. "Who would have thought it?"" – ---- Part 1: "A Sore Subject" Scene: Monroe is trying to tune a zither at the spice shop while Rosalee works around the shop. ---- Monroe: tries to tune the zither, but it plays out of tune All right, wait. Ah, it should be... zither continues playing out of tune walks over and uses a tuning wrench on the zither, which makes it play in tune Monroe: Look at you! comes into the shop Monroe: chuckles Who knew? That's impressive! Rosalee: Bud Hi. Can I help you? Bud: Yeah, yeah. Uh... clears his throat Hi. Hi, you must be Rosalee? Rosalee: Yes. shakes Bud's hand Bud: And you must be Monroe. shakes Monroe's hand Monroe: And you are? Bud: Chuckling Ah! I'm sorry. Bud. Bud Wurstner. Nick, my buddy Nick, you know, the Grimm, said you might be able to help me out with a problem that I have. Not that I have... uh, it's a problem that my friend has. See, my friend is having some hair loss issues, and he asked me to help out. So, I asked Nick if he knew anyone I could talk to, and he recommended that I talk to you. So now I'm here, talking to you. Monroe: Why doesn't your, uh, "friend" just come in himself. Or, herself. at Rosalee What? I'm sorry. You know what, you're right. It's none of my business. Bud: No, no, no. It's okay. It's just... it's sort of a sore subject, because of, well... woges Monroe: Ah! retracts Rosalee: Is your friend experiencing hair loss all over? Bud: No, no, no. Just around the head. Strictly the head. Rosalee: I think I can put something together for you. Can I give it to you later today? Bud: Really? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Bud: That's great! That's great! Thank you! Thank you so much! laughs and leaves the shop Monroe: Poor guy. I have never even heard of a bald Eisbiber. I mean, imagine the implications. sighs Anyway, how can I help? sighs Monroe: What? No? Come on! I can light the burner! ---- Part 2: "A Helping Hand" Scene: Monroe and Rosalee work on the hair regrowth formula. ---- Rosalee: Hello. tosses a fruit-like ingredient to Monroe Monroe: Whoa! Rosalee: Cut that in half, please. cuts the object in half and examines and smells it as Rosalee searches for another ingredient Rosalee: by Monroe to get to the beaker Excuse me. in front of Monroe That right there, is the Lamfosloish. Crush one clove into a powder, and then you can add it to the beaker. adds ingredients to the beaker Ooh-ee! It's the primary base agent in hair regeneration, so, a little goes a long way. So one clove is plenty. leaves the room Monroe: grabs a second clove to crush Primary base agent. Never heard a man complain about too much hair. puts the second clove with the first one and crushes them both into powder as he hums ---- Part 3: "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Scene: Monroe has Rosalee try some food items. ---- Monroe: Try... this one. takes a bite Monroe: Any idea? Rosalee: Mmm-mmm. Monroe: It's actually seaweed-dandelion. Rosalee: Mmm! Mmm! takes a drink of coffee Monroe: Right? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Monroe: Um, yeah. You have to try this one next. Bud: comes into the shop with extra hair on his head Oh, hey, you two. Uh, this is from my friend. the basket he is holding Well, technically my friend's wife. It's, uh, huckleberry. hands the basket to Monroe He's already a little thicker up there. points to his head And he wanted me to stop by and let you know how happy he is. Rosalee: Well, please tell your friend that he is very welcome. Bud: I will, I will. Thanks. Monroe: Hey! Did, um... did you... a little... with the... Bud's hair Bud: Oh! Uh, well, I tried just a little bit. You know, for my friend's sake. He was a little nervous, because he's not used to, exactly, experimenting with, you know, strange remedies. Not that I am! And, not that your remedies are strange! Oh boy, that came out bad. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I'm sorry. Rosalee: But I'm not the least bit offended. Bud: Ah! Good, good, good. Thanks. Thanks. Uh, well, see ya. Thanks again. leaves Monroe: What? Come on, I had to say something. I mean... laughs and Monroe sighs Monroe: Okay, um... here, you never tried this one! Rosalee: Let's try the pie! Monroe: Really? Rosalee: Yeah. Monroe: Well, there's, like, five left! Rosalee: It's okay. Monroe: I mean, you don't wanna try this spirulina and raspberry— Rosalee: No, I'm good. Monroe: Okay. Rosalee: I'm good, thanks. Monroe: It's just plain old huckleberry. I mean, this is goji bean and rice leaf. ---- Part 4: "Late Night Crisis" Scene: Rosalee works on an order for a customer. ---- Monroe: So you say this is for a Scharfblicke? Rosalee: Mmm-hmm. Monroe: I knew a Scharfblicke once in grade school. He didn't talk much. I think he was self-conscious about the... the... beak... thing. Rosalee: Mmm is knocking at the door Monroe: peeks out through the door window Oh, boy. Rosalee: What? Monroe: Um, It's Bud. Rosalee: The Eisbiber? Monroe: Mmm-hmm. Rosalee: Well, let him in. Monroe: Mmm, okay. opens the door Bud: Oh, thank God. You gotta help me. I don't know what to do! All of a sudden it just went... buzzes as he references his severe hair growth I tried cutting it, and it just grows back quicker and thicker! Rosalee: Bud... I am so sorry. I have know idea how this happened. groans Rosalee: Just wait. leaves the room for a few seconds Bud: Well if you think this is bad, you should see my friend! We gotta help him, it's a lot worse! Monroe: Look, Buddy, you can drop the whole imaginary friend act, okay? We're not going to tell anyone. Right now, we just gotta focus on helping you. Bud: Imaginary? walks towards the door Monroe: Where are you going? Bud: gets his friend, John Oblinger, from outside and brings him into the shop This guy look imaginary to you, pal? Huh? Rosalee: It's okay. Hang tight, everybody. We're going to figure this out. flips through a book Monroe and Rosalee apply a treatment to Bud and John's heads Rosalee: With this treatment, your haircut should last six weeks, not six hours. And Bud, we're really sorry we ever doubted you about your friend. Bud: Oh, that's okay. Monroe: And... Oblinger... stammers Rosalee: We're really sorry we put you through this, and if there's any way we can make it up to you, please don't hesitate to ask. Monroe: What she said. John: Well... I have this friend... looks over at Bud and Rosalee look at each other, and Monroe sighs ---- END Category:Webisode Transcripts Category:Transcripts